Random Drarry Songfic 2
by SomeLover
Summary: The head of Hogwarts has once again thought of a genius plan. But when that plan backfires and Harry and Draco find themselves singing a duet in the middle of the Great Hall, how on all planes will that end? btw: I hate rating, it's T for kissing ...


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and whatever

Warnings: Slash coming soon, and if you don't like it, you'll want to turn back right now (for the ignorant ones: I don't know what you're doing here but slash means boy X boy)

Apologies: Sorry for the possible OOC, and maybe the final A/N will explain more, to understand what that means: read on plz ^.^

Song: I don't believe you - P!nk

Drarry Songfic

A/N: I'm too lazy to write the intro so I'll just explain the situation: the new headmaster thought it nice to start a game session every month during dinner. Every teacher got their turn to put a spell on the Great Hall to liven things up a bit.  
This particular evening, the teacher in question had created a spell that would make two people that were thinking about the same song sing that song as a duet. People thought it was brilliant, and immediately stopped thinking about songs, fearing that they might become the singers. So the teacher upgraded her spell: the song that was in a student's heart, not one from their minds, would decide the singers.

…

Everyone was sitting around the table, shifting uncomfortably and staring at each other. They were waiting impatiently for the song while hoping that it wouldn't come. Every single student hoped for an interesting dinner, but they all feared that it would be at their own costs.

Then a guitar chord sounded. A single, lonely, repeating chord. A slow rhythm bounced off the walls of the great hall. All eyes were searching for who's song it was. Then an all too familiar voice started to sing. Softly, hesitant, sad.

**I don't mind it, ****  
****I don't mind at all****  
**All eyes turned to Harry Potter. _  
_**It's like you're the swing set, ****  
****and I'm the kid that falls****  
**Shocked faces stared at him, but his voice grew louder and more certain. _  
_**It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried****  
****We come to blows and every night****  
****The passion's there, so it's got to be right, right?**

Finally, he looked them in the eyes. He took a deep breath and entered the chorus.

**No, I don'****t believe you****  
****When you say don't come around here no more****  
****I won't remind you****  
****You said we wouldn't be apart****  
****  
****No, I don't believe you****  
****When you say you don't need me anymore****  
****So don't pretend to****  
****Not love me at all****  
**  
Now it was his time to look around. If he had started singing, it meant someone else had the same song in their heart. It had to be a duet. But no one sang. The music kept going, until it reached the final chord before someone had to sing again. But no one did.

The chord kept playing. It repeated and repeated as people scanned the room for someone who was fighting the spell.

Pansy was feverishly staring at every corner of the room. Finally, she looked back at the people sitting around her and her eyes fell on her neighbor. Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her, supporting his elbow on the table and his chin resting on his palm. His hand was covering his mouth. He looked like he was ready to kill just about everyone in the room. His eyes were scorching with hatred and she had no doubt about it that he would've grabbed a knife and stabbed someone, had he not been busy covering his mouth.

Slowly, others caught on as well. Only slytherins did though. And the most important one that did was Blaise Zabini. He grinned wickedly, moved sideward to the blond and grabbed his arm. Surprise by the sudden touch, Draco didn't react fast enough. Immediately the chord presumed and his voice sounded across the hall.

**I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all****  
**Everyone gasped and turned as one. _  
_**It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up****  
**The boy was sitting in absolute shock. Hatred oozing of his aura. _  
_**Looks like you've given up, you've had enough****  
**Harry looked at him, eyes wide.**  
****But I want more, no, I won't stop****  
**His voice grew louder, much to his distaste**  
****'Cause I just know you'll come around, right?**

Harry took over. He was now looking him directly in the eyes, surprise spelled out in his expression.

**No, I don't believe you****  
****When you say don't come around here no more****  
****I won't remind you****  
****You said we wouldn't be apart****  
****  
****No, I don't believe you****  
****When you say you don't need me anymore****  
****So don't pret****end to****  
****Not love me at all****  
****  
**But Malfoy cut him off, extremely displeased by his own behavior.  
**Just don't stand there and watch me fall!****  
**Everyone turned back at him.  
His internal struggle continued, but he couldn't stop himself from singing the next line.  
**'C****ause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all****  
**  
His voice broke at the end of the line. He turned away and swallowed. The music kept going, softly, gently. Draco's voice dropped a whisper when he started the final verse. His voice stopped every other word.

**It's like the way we fight, ****  
**He refused to look up._  
_**the times I've cried****  
**Slowly, his head turned._  
_**We come to blows ****  
**He bit his lip in frustration as his face slowly moved upward.  
**and every night****  
**He was now looking directly at Harry, and Harry was looking directly at him._  
_**The passion's there****  
****So it's got to be right, right?****  
**  
He could see Harry take a deep breath and saw him sing the chorus again.

**No, I don't believe you****  
****When you say don't come around here no more****  
**Draco took over again. _  
_**I won't remind**** you****  
****You said we wouldn't be apart****  
**For a second they stared at each other. Then Draco continued.

**No, I don't believe you****  
****When you say you don't need me anymore****  
**Harry finished his sentence.  
**So don't pretend to****  
****Not love me at all****  
****Oh, …**

The final line came like an afterthought. The music had gone, everyone was silent as both boys said:

**I don't believe you**

No one moved. Then Draco gave the professor that had cast the spell one terrifying, poisonous glare and marched out, barely stopping himself from running undignified and leaving the rest of the school staring at his back as he exited the hall.

All looks were blank for a second. In one movement, they turned to Harry. The boy was still standing (he had done so while looking for his partner), being the only one that was doing it. He sank back to his seat and grabbed something to eat. His friends looked at him in shock. Not a single sound was uttered.

As he held the piece of bread in front of his mouth he halted. "Oh what the hell" he muttered as he threw the bread on his plate and rose. In a split-second he had removed himself from his seat and was running out the door.

That was when the school broke the world record of "fastest evacuation ever" as everyone followed the two in wonder and excitement.

This meal had indeed been interesting.

* * *

They could hear Harry shouting Draco's name, his _surname._ When they finally caught up, both boys were standing in a broad hallway. Malfoy looked like he could kill Harry right there. In reflex, Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands.

Harry stood with his back to the group of students, but Malfoy's eyes shifted from the boy in front of him to the group behind. The brunette was breathing heavily.

"Are you done yet, Potter?" His voice sounded and it made everyone step back in fear. No one saw how Harry winced at the sound of his last name. he calmed his breathing and stood upright.  
"No" he said, his voice now calm.  
Malfoy's eyes narrowed to slits. The look of disgust on his face made way for a dangerous sneer.  
Harry continued: "We have to end this now"  
"And what makes you think you can just order me like that?"  
Harry looked the blond in the eyes, pleadingly now. His voice was barely audible. "Please… I don't want this, I can't take it anymore."

Malfoy glared at him. "It's your fault." He practically spat the words out.  
"And I'm sorry." Harry begged. "I'm sorry, so _please_…"This finally did get a reaction, from the crowd that is. They all looked baffled at the scene. Harry Potter? Apologizing to Draco Malfoy? THE Harry Potter? To his archenemy?

"You're a coward, that's what you are." Draco ignored the dumb reactions. "You're all high and mighty, but all you ever do when it really comes down to it, is _Running._" Ron and Hermione removed themselves from the crowd, wands at the ready. They burst in the circle that had formed, now that students had slowly moved to the other side of the corridor as well. "You shut your mouth filthy…" Ron started to shout as Hermione squealed something they couldn't quite understand.

But Harry cut them off. "Don't!" he said, as he motioned them back. Then he focused on Malfoy and said: "And I'm not." The boy just sneered at that. "NOT anymore" he finished his sentence. Malfoy eyed him carefully. Harry spread his arms. "I'm not running, am I? So what are you going to do now?" He waited for a response. Malofy just stood there, taking in the sight of Harry Potter, arms open, defenseless, in the center of the crowd, standing tall.

Finally he crossed his arms in front of his chest. He looked him up and down and said: "No, indeed you're not. I wonder why." Harry let his arms fall to his sides. "Because I'm sick of it." He said. "as simple as that. I'm tired of running. For once, I just want to stand up and fight for myself and myself alone." He looked Malfoy directly in the eyes "so I'm not running. And the rest is up to you."

The crowd held their breath. Knowing Malfoy, he'd jinx the living daylight out of Harry any second now. So it was no surprise that when the blond moved, everyone moved a step forward as well. But Malfoy didn't slow down. Before anyone could react properly, he had positioned himself in front of Harry, looking slightly down on him because of the height difference.

They stood still, looking at each other, probing their reactions. Malfoy lifted his hand hesitantly and cupped Harry's cheek. Harry shivered. He guided his face a little higher and slowly leaned forward. Then their lips touched. Harry felt a strong pull in his stomach. His breath stopped mid in-take. Everyone else just disappeared from existence. Like a wave washing over him, he felt heat spreading through his body. The hole in his chest was pounding with life as he felt Draco's lips on his own. Finally he felt complete again, whole.

Harry's heart did a double flip in his chest and he immediately grabbed the back of Draco's shirt. He pushed himself up against the boy and kissed him back. They reveled in each other's taste. He felt Draco's tongue tease his lips, felt his breath wash over his cheeks, felt those moist lips sucking on his own and teeth gently nibbling him. A hand wrapped itself around his lower back and held him tight.  
As his own heartbeat accelerated, he could feel Draco's heart do the same through the thin fabric that was separating them. Draco's hand moved from his cheek and was now holding his head at the base of the neck, deepening the kiss once more before moving away.

They were holding each other intimately as his heart was pounding in his ears. His breath was heavy again, but for a whole different reason and he felt like a huge weight had just fallen of his shoulders. He looked up and saw Draco was looking at the shocked crowd. Some stared in bafflement, some had fainted, some had become nauseous, some were smiling uncontrollably (and Ron wasn't one of those, but his sister was).

Then Draco looked back at him. He gave Harry a soft kiss on the forehead and Harry couldn't help but close his eyes at the touch. Then he heard the whisper in his ear. "All hell's gonna break loose now, sure you're up to it?" Draco's mocking voice filled his head and made his chest fill up with heat. He opened his eyes again and drowned in those stormy grey eyes. "Oh yeah" he said, which earned him a heart-melting and wicked smile, one he hadn't seen in months.

* * *

A/N: The boys had been in a relationship before this, but they broke up because Harry didn't want to come out (afraid of how people might respond) so Draco got mad and broke up with him but they both kept on loving each other. Like I said: hope this explains any OOC that might have annoyed you.

Hope you liked it

Love you all for taking the time to finish until this lame ranting of mine

3


End file.
